


An Indirect Kiss

by Raggamaninof



Series: Hinata Universe! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata go have a picnic together; story time ensues and so do Hinata's feelings. AKA Ryu gets in trouble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a Steven Universe AU for Haikyuu!! I decided to only do it with a few episodes and to change a few things around such as the names and the background stories, but in general the content is pretty similar to those of the episodes. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I hope you guys enjoy! (Also, there will be no smut, but do expect some intense fluff since I do plan on doing some Daisuga pre-rebellion for you guys. I hope you enjoy!)

Kageyama stood at the top of the cliff where Ammolite had been defeated, right next to the lighthouse. He was placing a picnic cloth on the ground and preparing to eat as Lion approached him. A small Hinata was thrown over his back, sulking. 

“Hinata, hurry up!” Kageyama told him as he finished placing the cloth on the ground. He turned and frowned when he heard a loud thump where Hinata had crashed into the ground after slipping off Lion. “Are you ok?” He asked his friend.

“I’m fine…” came the muffled words from Hinata’s face; it was still buried in the grass. Kageyama sighed and pushed up his glasses, reaching into the picnic basket he brought and pulling out some onigiri to share with Hinata. Hinata rolled over, sat up, and accepted it with a small frown,

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kageyama asked again, eyeing his friend with a worried expression. Hinata’s expression sagged and his face looked like a hushpuppy who’d just been kicked by his owner. 

“Yeah…” he mumbled, the circles under his eyes suddenly noticeable as he chewed thoughtfully on the onigiri. Lion lied down next to the duo, his orange fur bright and shining in the sun as he prepared to nap. 

“Oh, ok…” Kageyama mumbled, “So, um…” he looked around, trying to find a topic of conversation. He suddenly noticed the white picket fence running across the edge of the cliff. “Is this fence new?” 

Hinata looked around at the fence and sighed, “Ehhhh… it’s a long story.” He mumbled, his eyes drooping bit as he spoke. Kageyama’s face lit up and he blushed,

“Is it a magic story!?” he asked with excitement. Hinata shrunk into himself and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Um… maybe?” He offered weakly, his head already sitting between his shoulders as he looked up at Kageyama. 

“What happened?!” Kageyama asked, eyes wide with curiosity behind crystal lenses. He suddenly gave Hinata a softened look, his blue eyes pleading. “Tell me? Please?” 

Hinata sighed, “Ok, ok… But it’s not a happy story.” He warned, hazel eyes scanning the ground next to him. He sighed and began.

“So, Ryu was horsing around by the edge of the of the cliff…”

…

“RYU BE CAREFUL!” Hinata yelled. Ryu let out a loud laugh as he jumped around dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, doing summer saults and back flips. 

“Hinata! Why are you getting so worked up?” Ryu asked. He then made a girly pose and lifted the sunglasses he was wearing to bat his eyelashes at Hinata, “Is it because you care about me or something?” 

Hinata sniffled and gave Ryu the best puppy eyes he could muster, “Yes…” he said in a worried tone. Ryu felt his heart melt at the view. 

“Aw, Hinata! I didn’t mean to make you…” Ryu began as he put his shades back on, an evil smile spreading across his face as he threw himself backwards, his right leg kicking up into the air and balancing him on his left leg as he dangled over the edge, “WOOOOOORRRYYYY!” 

“RYU!” Hinata yelled, hands reaching out in panic, “Stop! You’re going to fall!” 

Ryu let out a few pretend-distress noises as he continued to dangle off the edge backwards. “Wooooooo! Hinata!” He yelled as he back flipped and landed on the last inch of land left before the fall, he wiggled his butt at the redhead, “I’m going to faaaaall!” he teased as he began skipping right on the edge. Hinata followed close by, tears in his eyes as he reached for his purple friend. 

“Ryu you’re going to get hurt!” Hinata called, his voice desperate. Ryu rolled his eyes, now standing on the edge of the cliff that jutted out towards the ocean,

“Hinata please,” he said, “I’m a gem warrior, I’m not gonna fa-” and those were his last words as the small piece of dirt he was standing on crumbled and Ryu fell down the cliff. Hinata gasped in fear. As he was falling through the air Ryu made a pouty face,

“Ugh… this is so embarrassing…” he mused as he fell chest first towards the ground, when suddenly WHAP! He slapped straight onto a rock and the sound of something hard cracking echoed through the beach. Hinata gave a terrified wail, looking down at his friend who was haphazardly thrown over the rock. Ryu looked up and waved,

“I’m ok!” he yelled. But Hinata didn’t believe him. In fact, he ran down the cliff as fast as he could to check on him. When he arrived, gasping for air, Ryu was giving him an unimpressed look. Hinata collapsed on the floor and looked up at Ryu.

“Are you sure you’re ok!?” he gasped. Ryu just stared at him through his shades.

“Yeah Hinata, I’m fine.” He said simply. “… except for THIS!” he exclaimed as he pulled off his shades to show off one eye CLEARLY twice the size of the other and almost bulging out of his head. Suddenly, a worried gasp resounded behind them as Suga and Naoki came running to their aid.

“Ryu!” Suga called in worry. Ryu huffed and crossed his arms,

“Great…” he mumbled. Suga reached for Ryu’s chest,

“Show me your gem.” Suga ordered in a worried tone, but Ryu slapped his pale hand away.

“Fresh!” he complained, but Naoki clutched his purple arm and reached over to pull down Ryu’s top and expose his bright purple gem. Ryu blushed and looked away angrily. Surely enough, there was a small scratch on his gem. Naoki let go in panic and Suga brought his hands up to his cheeks, starting to hyperventilate.

“Ryu!” Suga cried, “Your gem is cracked!” Ryu blushed even more,

“Rude!” he yelled, pulling his top up to cover his gem, “I, uh, it’s not a big deal!” he defended, crossing his arms over where his gem was. “Plus! Now I have this cool googley eye!” he said, turning his head in small circles to make his pupil swim around his eye like a marble in a tin can. Hinata let out a small laugh at the scene, but Suga gave him a worried look.

“How did this happen?” Suga asked, looking at Hinata. 

“He fell off the cliff by the lighthouse.” Hinata said quickly. Ryu cringed,

“Did not!” he called out. Suga sighed, placing a hand on his forehead,

“Of course… How could I’ve been so blind! We need to put a fence up there so this will never happen again!” Suga said with determination. 

…

“And that’s why there’s a fence.” Hinata concluded, finishing his onigiri as Kageyama passed him a new one. “The end!” 

Kageyama looked at Hinata with a quizzical look. 

“Wait… what happened to Ryu?” he asked. Hinata looked up, eyes wide, and began sweating again. He looked away,

“Uhhh…” he began.

“Come on, tell me the rest!” Kageyama demanded. Hinata crossed his arms and sunk into himself,

“I don’t want to…” he said, eyebrows furrowed. Kageyama gave his friend a pleading look,

“Hinata?” he asked. Hinata crossed his arms and looked at the sky, a determined and slightly angry look on his face. Kageyama raised his eyebrows and gave Hinata a sly and provoking look,

“Hinata.” He cooed, saying his name with a bit more emphasis. Hinata started shaking, he quickly looked in a different direction. Kageyama’s eyebrows fell over his eyes like bricks and he scowled deeply,

“Hinata!” He ordered. At this point Hinata was quivering slightly, a small groan coming from him as he tried to resist, but he really couldn’t say no to those blue eyes.

“Ok, ok!” Hinata said in defeat, “… but only if you let me try on your glasses.” 

“Only if you give me the rest of your milk carton.” Kageyama countered quickly. 

“Ok,” Hinata warned, “But it’s mostly backwash!” 

“Good enough,” Kageyama said, taking off his black glasses and passing them to Hinata. Hinata quickly put them on, smiling around the frames that were clearly too big for his face.

“How do I look?” he asked with a sly smile. Kageyama was squinting at him so deeply his eyes almost looked like slits. 

“I have no idea.” He admitted. Hinata frowned,

“Well, um… so...” he began. “We were all worried about Ryu…”

…

“So, what’s the problem?” Hinata asked Suga. “Ryu falls and stuff all the time.”

“It’d be fine if it was just his body,” Suga explained as Ryu walked around with a big smile, shaking his swollen eye around, “But his gem is damaged!” 

“So… what do you do to fix it?” Hinata asked. Suga gave him a sad look,

“Before…” he sighed, “We had Daichi…” 

“Hinata,” Naoki said, slowly approaching the small redhead. “Your father had healing tears that flowed from his gem. He felt real love for those around him, and he felt real sorry when they were hurt.” Hinata looked up at Naoki with sad eyes as he listened to the story, “You have the Orange Quartz Gem now.” Hinata pulled down the hem of his shirt and stared at the orange quartz embedded into his chest. “I know that power is in you too.” Hinata pulled his shirt back up and looked at Naoki with determination.

“Ryu!” He called, running over to his purple friend who was goofing around, “Show me your gem!” 

Ryu stared at Hinata for a moment before pulling down his top at the neckline. “Yeah, alright.” 

Hinata concentrated and imagined the power of the Orange quartz surrounding him. “The power to heal.” He whispered, posing dramatically.

A few seconds later he stood in front of Ryu looking constipated and furrowing his brows as he tried his best to heal the gem. Nothing happened. He sighed,

“It’s not working.” Hinata said in a sad tone, turning to face Suga and Naoki. “I guess I’m just too tough to cry.” Hinata explained, trying to pose and look cool. Suga gave him an incredulous look,

“Just the other day you were crying about snakes,” he pointed out. Hinata’s face fell,

“They don’t have any arms!” he said as his voice quivered in sadness. Naoki hummed thoughtfully. 

“We have no choice,” he stated. “We need to take Ryu to Daichi’s Healing Spring.” Ryu snorted,

“Guys! I’m fine! I’m not going to get any woooooorrrrr-” Ryu suddenly got caught on that syllable and started shaking, his face contorting strangely until he popped back into place and let out a long syllable of lines that made absolutely no sense. Hinata, Naoki, and Suga exchanged worried glances. They really had to hurry.

…

The warp pad in Daichi’s Healing Spring was covered in tree vines until suddenly, it was activated and they exploded out of the way. The four gems appeared, Suga speaking animatedly to Hinata.

“And in the center of the garden, Daichi’s fountain! Overflowing with your father’s healing lacrimal essence.” Suga blushed and his eyes turned dreamy. Naoki took one look at the place that surrounded them and looked at Suga,

“I don’t see it.” He stated. Suga gave him a confused look,

“Wha- ahhh!” Suga let out a terrified whine as he looked at the object in front of them. Instead of a statue, there was an enormous mess of wooden vines, wrapped up in what seemed to be an enormous sphere of nothing but spiky orange-tree vines. Ryu gasped and let out a worried string of sounds. 

Naoki stepped forward, assessing the place as Suga began panicking. 

“Now, now!” he said, running after Naoki and clutching the taller gem’s elbow with a death grip, a forced smile on his face, “Let’s keep it together! Our memories of Daichi can’t be tainted by some overgrown branches!” With every word Suga’s eyes seemed more lost in panic as he stared at the vines near their feet. “Look at them,” he said with a painful chuckle, “They’re a mess without his guidance…” eyebrows furrowed as he began to shake, “Directionless… pathetic… CLINGING THINGS!” he hissed as he clutched Naoki closer, making the taller gem stumble slightly. Suga turned Naoki around and clutched his shoulders with his pale hands, staring at him with wide eyes, “It’s going to be ok Naoki!”

Naoki stared at Suga for a moment before looking around briefly and shrugging. “Sure.” He answered. Suga’s hands loosened slightly and slid down Naoki’s shoulders just slightly in relief,

“You really think so?” he asked, eyes hopeful. Meanwhile, Hinata was staring at the vines with an angry look as he massaged his cheeks.

“Healing tears!” he mumbled, moving his hands around his face to try and pry out the tears from his eyes. Ryu just lay beneath him with his gem exposed, looking around with a bored expression as Hinata tried to cry over him. 

“Hmmm!” Suga hummed, “Maybe there’s a path over here!” he sang as he skipped deeper into the sphere of vines. 

“Yah!” Ryu said, looking up at Hinata, who looked down at him with a worried expression. Another series of strange sounds escaped Ryu as he pressed his cheeks together in a similar manner to Hinata and waved his hand around before slapping himself across the face and tracing invisible tears down his cheeks. He let out a small pretend-wail and Hinata understood.

“Pain can make one cry…” he reasoned. Ryu nodded with a small smile. Hinata stood straight up and grasped his chin in his hand thoughtfully. “Hm, where is pain?” Hinata wondered as he looked around. He then noticed the sharp thorns on the orange tree vines and felt determination fill his gut. He slowly walked towards them, his index finger pointed forward and his other arm draped over his eyes to avoid watching himself getting hurt. He wasn’t sure he could stomach seeing his own blood. But just as he was approaching the vines, they began bristling. They began twisting and turning and slowly reaching out towards Hinata like dead and bony hands. Ryu sat up in panic when he saw this and gasped, launching himself at Hinata, pushing him out of harm’s way, and landing roughly on the ground. 

“RYU! STOP ROUGHHOUSING AROUND, YOU’LL EXASPERBATE YOUR CRACK!” Suga yelled as he returned from where he had been exploring. Ryu shrugged as he stood up. 

“Ugh!” he groaned as he stared complaining in the gibberish language he had adopted and started walking towards Suga. Suddenly, his face sunk into his head and reappeared on the other side, just as his arms and feet twisted around, making him walk in the opposite direction and directly into a hard rock. 

The sound of Ryu’s gem crashing against the rock echoed through the air and he groaned. Suga gasped and Naoki turned around, startled and with a worried frown on his face. Ryu fell back with a huff and Hinata watched in horror as the small crack on his gem spread out further. 

“Aw…” Hinata hissed, “Right in the gem!” 

Ryu coughed and tried to speak when his body suddenly started buzzing and glitching, like a hologram falling apart. Hinata’s eyes widened in terror; it was like Ryu was disappearing. Suddenly, Ryu’s head was gone, replaced by his right foot. Hinata’s head whipped down to see Ryu’s buzz-cut head appear where his right foot was. Ryu looked up curiously and when he noticed the change groaned in anger. Suga ran over.

“Oh my god, OH MY GOD!” He began saying, his hands opening and closing in panic, “Keep calm, keep calm! What we need to do is get you into the fountain IMMEDIATELLY!” Suga said quickly. Behind him, Naoki was pulling a boulder in to position. “If we could only find a way in through all this MESS!” Suga yelled, hands clutching his silver hair and tears filling his eyes. Naoki looked over at Suga and placed a dark green finger to his lips, 

“Shhhh,” he whispered, before his left hand summoned his spike shield and he pounded it against the boulder with so much force the whole thing shot forward and pierced through the thorny vines, opening a perfect tunnel through the mess of vegetation. Naoki let out a sigh. “I needed that.” He looked over his shoulder, “This way.”

Suga looked like he was about to have a heart attack but he straightened up and smiled forcefully, eyes full of worry. “We could have probably gotten in without hurdling a giant rock into Daichi’s most precious sanctuary!” Suga began, his smile twitching at the edges as he gave a small laugh, “But if you’re ok with it, I’m fine too!!” Suga yelled with a bit too much excitement before squaring his shoulders and following Naoki. Hinata, who had picked up Ryu and swung his large purple arm over his shoulder, stared at Suga with a worried look. It looked like there were two gems in need of help now.

…

Hinata slowly approached the opening at the end of the tunnel Naoki had made, where the larger dark green gem was standing, staring at the open space.

“This isn’t right…” he murmured. Hinata walked in and stared in awe. In the middle of the opening there was a statue of Daichi. His eyes were closed, his face calm and peaceful. The statue was made of marble, but Hinata could still see every detail of his father’s Yukata, falling from strong shoulders and pooling at his wrists, where his hands were turned facing the sky. His strong jaw and calm smile were contradicting to the horrible thorns that currently surrounded him. Only a small opening in the ceiling made of vines allowed sunlight to filter through and fall on his father’s sculpture, which stood at the top of a now dry fountain. 

“The fountain isn’t running.” Naoki stated as the other gems stared at the statue. 

“What?” Suga asked, “What’s wrong with it?” 

“I’m not sure…” Naoki admitted. Hinata felt his hands tremble and his voice quiver as he spoke.

“Is that…” he paused, realizing how their noses seemed similar, and the shape of their faces had resemblance to Hinata’s, “Dad?” he whispered as he felt his eyes water. He froze. “Oh, OH! I’m getting emotional!” Everyone turned to face him, “I think it’s happening! Ahhh!” Ryu ran over as best he could and slid underneath Hinata, his gem exposed. Naoki and Suga ran over to watch, eyes wide. “Ahhh, AHHHHHH!” Hinata yelled as he placed his hands on his temples and opened his eyes real wide, “AHHHHHHHH----

…

\---HHHHHHHHHH! HEADACHE!” Hinata yelled, his head swimming after looking through Kageyama’s glasses for so long. He fell onto his side and rubbed his temples.

“Then take off my glasses and finish the story.” Kageyama said with an annoyed tone. Hinata sighed and took them off, placing them on pale hands.

…

Hinata gasped. “Aw come on I had it!” he yelled after a few seconds and no tears. Everyone sagged.

“Hinata, its fine.” Suga said, his eyes sad. “Just, just stay here and watch Ryu.” He looked over at Naoki. “We’ll find out what’s wrong with the fountain.” Hinata panicked.

“No, NO! Wait! I can still do it!” Hinata promised, prying his eyelids open with his fingers. At that moment, the crack on Ryu’s gem extended, and Ryu glitched so hard, the moment he solidified his limbs popped away from his body, connected by small tubes of Ryu’s skin. Everyone gasped in horror. Suga and Naoki wasted no time and started walking towards the exit. 

“Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys?” Hinata asked hopefully. Naoki turned around and faced Hinata with a somber look before walking away. Hinata felt his heart sink. Suddenly, something hit his back. He turned to find Ryu’s head on the floor, staring at him with a bored expression. He mumbled out something weird and then nodded towards the rest of his body. His arm was bouncing his foot like a basketball. Hinata growled.

“I can’t understand you!” Hinata yelled, catching Ryu’s attention. “I don’t understand anything!” Hinata began walking towards the statue, “Why is everyone acting so strange!? Why can’t I…?” he stopped. 

Only now did he notice four smaller statues of his father sitting at the base of the fountain, one on each side of the square pool. His marble hair was adorned with small orange tree leaves and his hands were resting on his lap, palms facing the sky, like he was holding a basket of oranges. Hinata felt his insides twist.

“WHY CAN’T I CRY?!” He yelled. The sound echoed loudly, making him cringe and look up at the small hole in the ceiling. He looked at his father guiltily. “It’s just…” he began, “I mean…” he sighed and pulled himself up onto the edge of the fountain, next to one of this father’s statues. “I don’t know how to feel about you… but everybody else does.” Hinata said as he looked up at his father’s calm marble face. He slowly reached over and placed a tiny hand on a large marble one,

“I wish I could’ve met you.” He whispered, pulling his hand back slightly. It almost felt like he wasn’t allowed to touch the statue. “Then this place could make me sad…” with a small burst of courage, he pulled himself into the statue’s cold arms and curled up there, in his father’s stone-hard embrace and on top of the small orange tree leaves growing there. “Then I could cry healing tears too… like you!” he said, looking up at Daichi’s peaceful face. He sighed and glared at the floor. 

…

Hinata paused. He looked up when he heard a sniffle, only to find Kageyama’s blue eyes full of tears and his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks flushed. 

“Are you ok?” Hinata asked, confused. Kageyama nodded as a tear fell from his eyes, 

“Keep going,” he said softly, before taking an enormous bite out of an onigiri, eyes never leaving Hinata.

…

Hinata stared up at the hole in the ceiling. 

His back ached a bit, and the marble was cold and unforgiving, but somehow, he didn’t want to move. He didn’t really feel anything, but a part of him reminded him that this was the closest he’d ever gotten to his father, and that thought alone was enough for him to burn the feeling of strong arms and the smell of orange into his memory. He slowly turned his head and saw there was a tiny orange growing out of the small patch he was lying on. He reached over and plucked it from its stem with a sad look… when Ryu stared howling.

Hinata sat up, startled, and jumped off the statue of his dad to stuff his hand against Ryu’s mouth. Ryu shut up, but the moment he let go he said something incoherent and Hinata noticed a shadow creeping up on them. He gasped and turned around. The thorny vines were climbing over his father’s bigger statue and hissing. Hinata yelled in fear as the vines threw themselves at him, quickly ducking and rolling, grabbing Ryu’s head in the process. It wasn’t until he was running away that he noticed he’d left behind the rest of Ryu’s limbs. Hinata screamed in panic. 

Suddenly, the orange trees that had been growing nearby ripped their roots out of the ground and began crawling towards them, their branches reaching out like bony hands. Hinata screamed and ran in the opposite direction to them.

“Ryu!” he asked, pulling up Ryu’s worried and purple head to speak to him, “Where’s your gem!?” 

Ryu looked to the side and pointed with his arm that was nearby them. Hinata looked up in horror as Ryu’s torso, with only one leg attached correctly, hobbled in his direction, the orange trees approaching it. Hinata yelled and sprinted even faster before colliding with the body and sending them rolling to the ground. They crashed into the side of the fountain and Hinata wasted no time in climbing over it and jumping inside, where the tree’s short roots couldn’t climb, but their branches reached inside. Hinata breathed heavily, holding Ryu’s head close to his chest and trying to protect as much of his purple friend as he could manage. 

“Ryu!” Hinata began, as he looked down, he realized Ryu’s gem was almost completely cracked. Hinata’s heart clenched. “I’m sorry Ryu!” he said. Ryu only looked up at him with sad eyes. “I can’t do anything right! Now I’m going to lose you and it’s all my fault!” Hinata said, his voice quivering. Ryu gave him a small smile before glitching, suddenly his voice came through the static.

“Ah… ha…” Ryu laughed, his eyes fond, “Yo-u… c-ahaaare… abooooout… meh….” he finished with a small smile. Hinata felts his eyes overflow with tears and he pulled Ryu close to him and embraced him with all his might.

“Please let me be a magic healer,” he silently begged as his tears flowed from his eyes and let out a sob. He suddenly realized what was happening and opened his eyes in time to see one of his tears drip off his chin and directly onto Ryu’s gem. He gasped… and nothing happened.

“Oh COME ON!” Hinata screamed. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and the sound of water filled his ears. He looked up at the statue of his father in awe when suddenly, Daichi’s eyes were crying. Orange hued water burst out of the statue and crashed onto Ryu and Hinata, overflowing the fountain and pushing all the orange trees away until they were in their original spots. Oranges started growing on every tree around them, their new and bright green leaves causing a halo that slowly erupted around them and turned everything into a beautiful tone of sun-set orange, even the sky. Orange leaves were suddenly flying everywhere like autumn. Hinata opened his eyes underneath the water and looked up, almost choking when he saw his father’s statue’s silhouette move. It reached down and Hinata swam up hectically, reaching up with his hand until he burst through the water.

The statue stood still on its pedestal and Hinata’s heart sunk. Suddenly someone crashed into him and he turned to see Ryu floating in the water, completely healed. He smiled widely at Hinata.

“Look at this guy! Saving my life and junk!” he exclaimed. They both started laughing together, holding hands and swimming in circles as the beautiful leaves flew around them. 

“Oh thank goodness!” Suga’s voice pierced the air as they turned to find him and Naoki entering the room through the actual entrance. 

“Did you guys see what I did?!” Hinata exclaimed. “It was magic!” Ryu was smiling widely at Hinata as the smaller boy took his purple hand and raised it in the air in victory. “My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Ryu!” 

Suga and Naoki approached them, Suga holding the taller gem’s elbow with one hand, and they exchanged a weary glance.

“I’m pretty sure Naoki and I unplugging a clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life.” Suga mentioned with a big smile. 

“We saved Ryu.” Naoki confirmed. Hinata’s smile vanished. 

“You don’t think my crying was… a little related to that?” He asked hopefully. Suga smiled and placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder,

“Oh Hinata,” Suga said with caring eyes, “You don’t have healing tears! You’ll never have any REAL magic powers, and we don’t want anything more to do with you.” 

…

“She didn’t REALLY say that.” Kageyama interrupted. Hinata sighed and looked up at the sky,

“No… but that’s what it felt like…” Hinata mumbled, looking at the ground angrily. Kageyama frowned,

“Is that why you’ve been so down?” he asked. Hinata shrugged and looked at his crossed legs. “Oh…” Kageyama murmured. There was a short silence between the two. “You can have your milk back.” Kageyama tried, giving Hinata a small smile.

“Nah… that’s ok…” Hinata answered, giving a sniffle. Kageyama felt sadness flood him at the view of his smaller friend looking so down. Hinata sighed,

“Everyone expects me to be like my dad… what if I never get those powers!” Hinata asked, his eyes glazed over as he looked up at Kageyama. Kageyama gave him a reassuring smile,

“Then you’ll be like me… That’s not so bad.” He said with a shrug. 

“But, if I don’t have powers then I can’t hang out with Ryu, or Naoki, or Suga!” Hinata began, his eyes filling with tears and a little drop of snot making its way out of his small nose. “And, and I can’t go on mission!” he said in a shaking voice, his hands balling up in his jeans. Suddenly, Hinata felt a cool hand land on his own and looked up. Kageyama scooched forward, his face only inches away from the redhead’s and his blue eyes looking into Hinata with kindness.

“You don’t need any powers to be here with me.” He said softly, a small blush on his cheeks. A small gust of wind blew across the top of the cliff in that moment as Kageyama lifted Hinata’s hand into his own, cradling it with care. Kageyama took one last sip of the milk carton and placed it on the floor, taking Hinata’s hand with both of his and leaning forward slowly. Hinata felt his heart speed up and his cheeks flush. Kageyama’s eyes were so blue and beautiful, Hinata suddenly forgot how to breathe when…

“Ah, ow!” Kageyama suddenly complained. A gust of sparkles erupted over his eyes and he closed them tightly, placing a hand on his temple. “Ugh.” 

“What’s wrong!?” Hinata asked urgently.

“I just… There’s something wrong with my glasses.” Kageyama mumbled as he sat back down and pulled his glasses off, squinting at the blurry orange mess that was Hinata when suddenly… he wasn’t blurry. Suddenly, he could see the red head and everything around him clearly. “My… my eyes.” He gasped. “I… I can SEE!” 

“What!?” Hinata asked,

“I can see without my glasses!” Kageyama exclaimed. Hinata’s eyes widened,

“Did I…” he began, “heal your eyes? But… how?” Hinata paused, his eyes landing on the milk carton’s straw, which was still glowing in sparkles. Kageyama’s eyes followed his until they saw the sparkles and he let go of the milk quickly, letting it fall to the ground. Hinata gasped. 

“The juice box!” he exclaimed, still staring at the small carton, “I don’t have healing tears! I HAVE HEALING SPIT!” he yelled. 

“What am I going to tell my parents?” Kageyama said in a worried tone, examining his glasses as he spoke. “What am I going to tell my optometrist!?” 

“I don’t even know!” Hinata yelled, his eyes wild and his hands in his hair. He rushed forward and enveloped Kageyama in an embrace, “Oh, thank you Kageyama!” he said into his shirt before turning around. “Lion, let’s go! We’ve got to tell the gems about this, they’re never going to believe it!” He yelled as the giant feline got up lazily and ran after the excited redhead, leaving Kageyama to stare after him. 

Kageyama stood there for a moment before looking down at his glasses with a frown. He pressed his thumbs against the lenses and pushed them out with a ‘pop’ sound before putting the frame back on his nose. He looked at Hinata as he ran towards the temple and his heart filled with love.

He was happy he could help.


End file.
